In closed toilet systems, such as those used on airplanes, busses, and campers, the flushing fluid is recirculated. Recirculation of the flushing fluid requires that the used fluid be deodorized. Formaldehyde and glutaraldehyde have been used to disinfect flushing fluid. However, because of environmental concerns about the use of volatile organic compounds (VOCs), government regulations are increasingly restricting use of formaldehyde and glutaraldehyde.
Various attempts have been made to find alternative treatments for flushing fluids. Quaternary amines exhibit some antimicrobial action and thus have some ability to prevent the development of odors in the fluid, but are very irritating to the skin. Moreover, many of these compounds are corrosive, and their use in closed toilet systems is prohibited by many companies.
According to the principles of this invention, a toilet flushing fluid is made with phospholipids, and in particular synthetic phospholipids. These phospholipic compounds exhibit surfactant characteristics and are well tolerated by human tissue, i.e., they exhibit exceptionally low ocular irritation and oral toxicity. Synthetic phospholipids are generally characterized as having a quaternized alkyl amine groups and at least one phosphorus-containing anion in the molecule. Various synthetic phospholipids have been disclosed for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,215,064, 4,233,192 and 4,380,637 to Lindemann et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,209,449, 4,336,385 and 4,503,002 to Mayhew et al., and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,243,602, 4,283,542 and 4,336,386 to O'Lenick et al.
There is a need to provide a method for deodorizing the fluid used in closed toilet systems such as those used in airplanes, busses, and campers, which does not rely upon VOCs, is safe for human contact, does not corrode the fixtures, yet effectively prevents odors from developing in the fluid. Generally, the method for deodorizing toilets according to the present invention achieves these goals by providing an effective amount of phospholipid in the flushing fluid to kill or inhibit odor-causing microbes. The present invention provides a method of powerfully deodorizing the flushing fluid that complies with current environmental regulations, and is well tolerated by human tissue.
These and other features and advantages will be in part apparent, and in part pointed out hereinafter.